A different kind of Anastasia
by Slytherinrouge
Summary: A girl gets sent to ME, Bree. She finds out she was abandoned by her Elven parents,but why?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one-The beginning to everything

Laura was only seventeen. She had dark blonde hair and dull green eyes, yet was quite tall for her age. Her last year in school and a friend to all. She was a kind soul, but deep down she was alone. She tried her best in everything, even with her relationship with the boy who loved her, Richard. Yet it was true…she did not love him. For she was once in love but it ended quite unexpected for her. Richard was a safety blanket to Laura, and it seemed to be only that to her. Laura did feel selfish at times, only praying that she would find love again.

Putting her book down, Laura turned her lamp off and laid her head on the soft pillow. Sleep soon took her…

"Gwen! Get up you lazy girl! If the master finds out, he'll let the dogs on you!" Laura heard someone shout, dogs? That was not her mothers' voice. She slowly opened her eyes. Her pillow was suddenly uncomfortable and hard, odd, she thought. Getting up, she froze…she was not in her bedroom. Fear coursed through her body as her eyes frantically searched the room; it was small and all made from wood. A candle, dying from wax lay on a table. She slowly stood up, was she kidnapped? Then why was she not tied up? The door opened and Laura froze again, thinking it was the kidnappers. Instead an old, tired looking woman wearing a dirty apron stood there. She angrily spoke to Laura,

"You're not even dressed child! Hurry, we've got customers already". Very confused, and still frightened, Laura dared ask where she was. The woman gave a weary laugh, "The Prancing Pony o course. Stop playing games like when you were a young lass and come downstairs!" she replied and left the room. Laura's heart started to race…the Prancing Pony was in Bree…Middle Earth in a book! She was in fiction, or a film. "The Lord of the Rings" was all fiction, how could she wake up in a book? Laura almost stopped breathing, this was impossible. Daring to believe it, she slowly walked over to a grubby-looking mirror and gasped. She looked around twenty, long golden blonde hair, much curlier than her own. Yet her eyes did not possess their ordinary dullness. She had a better posture and seemed to move with some…grace. Laura focused on her thoughts…the woman had called her Gwen. She was someone else to boot. Flashes came to her, like on a screen. A galloping horse, a baby on a doorstep, a woman feeding a young child. It was her, this Gwen. She was abandoned, but why? And who were her parents? Still frightened that she was even thinking about a fictional character unknown to her, she got dressed into a simple blue woollen dress and headed for the door. Perhaps the woman could tell her why. Before she left the room, she took one last look at her. She then noticed something, walking closer to the mirror, frowning slightly, she pushed her hair back. She almost fainted at the sight, she had pointed ears. She was too tall to be a hobbit…she was an Elf!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two-Questions and answers

Shaking, Laura walked down the wooded staircase. She was already starting to hate the sight of wood everywhere. Remembering the first film, Bree wasn't a very nice place to live. The mud, the ugly, brawling men and the endless rain. She entered the large inn; men were already at the tables drinking their ales. She spotted Tom, the cheery master who smiled at her. The woman, Meg a voice spoke to her, giving her name, was standing behind the counter and Laura joined her.

"Take this ale to the men over there Gwen, there's a good lass", the old woman handed her a tray of ales, Laura had to obey. She hurriedly took it over and grimaced at the ugly men who winked at her. Heading back, Laura froze as her eyes laid upon a dark stranger smoking his pipe in the corner; his dark eyes blazed alight from the pipes fumes. It was Aragorn, or Strider, as he was known here. She wondered when the hobbits would come; if it were the year the council of Elrond would take place. Wanting to know if she was right, Laura asked Meg who he was. Meg's eyes went straight out to him and she frowned, "Ah, be careful lass, that be a ranger from the North. Carry swords them lot. Here, take him his ale. He's been there for hours now, it's as if he's waiting for something…or someone". Laura noted the caution in her voice. Wanting to know about this Gwen, Laura asked her again, "I was abandoned wasn't I?" Meg turned to look at her, the caution had left her eyes now and they only held sadness. "I told ye a dozen times child. I found you when you were a babe and took pity on ye. Not many women would do that 'round here but I could not just leave ye in the rain like tha. Remember what I told ye though, keep 'em ears covered, don't want folk to know what ye are". Laura frowned at this,

"Elves aren't that bad Meg". Meg smiled,

"Ay, I Know lass. Now go give that ranger his ale". Laura gave her a small smile and took the ale over. She felt suddenly afraid of the ranger, yet deep down he was the crownless king of Gondor. Yet looking at him, the mud covering his cloak, you wouldn't know it…but then again, that was the point. She put the ale onto his table, turning around yet she felt a tight grip on her hand causing her to turn back around. "What is your name lass?" he deep voice rang through her ears…clear as a bell. Now she knew that Elves had the best hearing…she could even hear Meg cleaning the mugs, quiet to Meg but not to her. Wondering why he asked, she gave him her name. She heard him sigh and the ranger placed a golden coin on the table. Laura guessed he was looking for someone, interested at this she sat down opposite him. The dark ranger seemed to ignore her for a while, sipping his ale.

"What do you want lass?" he then asked her.

"You're looking for someone, aren't you?" The ranger looked up, and she could feel he was tense. "Follow me girl," he whispered. Feeling somewhat, frightened again she nervously followed him up the lodgings. The ranger let his hood fall, revealing his rugged, raven looks but his soft face remained. "Do you know of a girl named Galadhwen?" he asked her. Deep down, Laura felt as if she should know that name, a strange feeling. "I know not of it…but it feels as if I should", she faltered and yet the ranger came closer to her, as if making sure who she was. "I am looking for a girl by that name, she was abandoned when she was a babe. I do believe you are this girl". He then handed her a ring that glittered in the dark. On it laid a small horse figure, a diamond in the centre. Laura was captivated by it. "It was your mothers. Your parents were murdered by orcs, so it was only right that you were hidden for safety", Aragorn explained to her, sadness in his voice for the young girl. Laura had a sick feeling of the famous Anastasia story. Holding the ring in her hands, she had to ask. "How do you know I am this Galadhwen? And pray tell me, who you are". The ranger bowed slightly and she was strongly reminded that she was an Elf. "For I was the one who brought you many years ago. I am Aragorn, Son of Arathorn and I pledge to you my alliance and service".

**A/N! Please do not flame me, it wont be a Mary sue! I promise this time. It will be very different and will have a twist. I am going to have to write all 3 of the Lord of The Rings so it'll take some…unless she dies! Hehe. Write soon if I get good reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

Aragorn had told Laura to pack as he was taking her to her true home, the Elven refuge of Rivendell. Her parents were born there as so was she, so it was only right it was her home. As she packed her few belongings, Meg came into the room a look of sadness on her face. She was holding a soft, dark blue blanket. "I'm sorry I didn't tell ye lass", she handed the blanket to Laura; she took it only, confused. "You knew who I truly was?" Laura asked.

"Ay I knew lass, I knew. Lord Aragorn had left me a letter explaining everything, bless him. It sounded as if he didn't want to leave you in such a place. You got everything?" Laura looked around; she didn't have much to forget anything. Looking back at Meg, she knew Gwen felt as if she was a mother to her. They were quiet for a while, until Meg pointed at the blanket, "that was the blanket your mother wrapped you in when you were a babe". Laura smiled and wrapped her arms around her. She only prayed that deep down; Gwen was hugging her more than her.

Aragorn was waiting for her in the stables. His hand held two reins, his own horse (a bay stallion) and other, a dappled-grey mare. "Her name is Shadow," he told her, as they mounted. They rode on into the night; Shadow was an obedient mare, peaceful to ride so Laura felt at ease with her.

They had been riding for three days, through small forests, past the fly-infested swamps and onto Weathertop. Laura felt uneasy as they travelled up to the top. Memories of Frodo being stabbed by the Witch King swamped her memory. Aragorn handed her a small sword and she looked at him rather scared. "In case we come up against unwanted creatures" he whispered and Laura only thought of one thing, orcs. "I may be an Elf Aragorn but as I was brought up in Bree, I have never touched a sword before". The ranger smiled at her,

"Elves are quick learners, mellon nin" he simply replied (my friend). Laura recognised what the elvish term meant and was rather surprised, "you call me your friend?" The ranger stood up, searching the lands before him. "I will go find some firewood, and yes we are all friends here, save for the dark ones". He then left Laura, in the dark, surrounding strange statues, which held no comfort to her.

They had spent then night on top of the foreboding hill, and still Laura only had dreams of her past life. Yes, Elves did not entirely sleep but only walked down a path full of dreams to them. This frightened her somewhat, as she felt so alive in these "dreams". Getting up, she noticed Aragorn was putting out the dismal fire. "You kept watch all night?" she asked, rather touched at his chivalry. "You are not used to sleeping out rough mellon nin, it was only right to let you sleep the night". Laura felt as if she wanted to know more about the real Aragorn as not much was told in the great books. "Where do you hail from?" She decided to use their English for once, always wanting to know what it sounded like from her mouth. The ranger paused for a moment and she wondered if he was going to say Gondor or Rivendell. "I was born in Gondor, but like you, for my safety I grew in up Rivendell". She decided not to pressure him in asking personal questions, even though she knew most of the story anyway. Then that hurt feeling came to her, she was not Galadhwen, but a simple teenager who kept praying this was all a dream. Looking at the rugged yet somewhat, handsome ranger she felt she could not keep up the lie any longer. Wondering if he would believe her, Laura spoke out. "Aragorn?" He looked at her, asking her what she wanted. Daring to believe she was telling someone she was from a different world she then told him. "I am not who you say I am", putting it bluntly as she possibly could. Before he could stop her, she hurriedly explained. "I am from a different world…it is strange as I feel asleep and I woke up in a book". Aragorn's dull blue eyes widened slightly. "I do not understand, you are not from this Earth?" Laura stood up, not daring to look at him. "I do not understand myself, this is all fiction to me. You…Middle Earth, it's all in some book a man all thought of".

Aragorn came to her, placing his hand on her arm, making her turn around. A long-awaited tear fell from her eyes, "forgive me", that's all she could say to the crownless king.

"Why? It was not your fault, you did not be asked of it". Laura did not fully understand why he was being so calm about it all. "For taking this Galadhwen, it feels to me, like I have stolen a soul which was not mine to take". More tears fell and Aragorn felt pity for the young girl. Trying to help as much as he could, he tried to soothe her. "Do not blame yourself mellon nin, if one cannot understand such a thing, they can not solve it themselves. So, what is your true name, traveller?" Laura smiled a little,

"Laura Evans". Aragorn smiled.

"That is a strange thing, you say your name is Laura, that is the Elvish tongue for your name, meaning of the Laurel tree". Laura felt a surge of happiness for such a trivial thing, could this mean anything? Trying to calm herself, she asked, "but how could I be here? This is all a book to me, the future of Middle Earth I have read!" Aragorn tried to calm her once more,

"Shh, do not fret mellon nin, we shall consult Gandalf…although no one seems to know where he is". He looked down and Laura could only guess where he was. "What Age is it here?" she asked. "Tis the third age…you say this is all in a book, do you know where he is?" he replied, gladness in his eyes. Laura then looked down, could she tell him he was being held captive? That Saruman, their head wizard had turned evil and joined Sauron's side? "We must get to Rivendell, there I will explain". Hurrying, they packed up their horses and took to a gallop onto the grassy plains, which lead them to Rivendell.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Just a quick note before I let you read this chapter, thank you so much to my two loyal reviewers, AquiliusDivine & The White Masque** **for your fair comments. The White Masque, I will soon write a flashback to see what Laura is like, and of Gwen in Bree. I will write the best I can for you those who enjoy my story. I swear to you know it will not be a mary sue as this will have a twist later on. Gwen is nothing special; she is a simple elf with a heart of gold, nothing more. She won't have any special weapons, as previous people like to think. She has a rusty sword for now anyway. I will not read bad criticism as it takes a lot of courage to post ones story.**

**And about the Elvish used, a mix of Sindarin and Quenya. I used a very good site as it's the best site for Elvish I know. That is how I know Laura is Galadhwen in the Sindarin tounge.) I do not own The Lord of the Rings, none of the characters expect for Gwen & Laura, until future reference. Correct me if I am wrong in any facts. **

**This chapter is dedicated to three people. One, who loves me very much, Rich, two my best friend Laura and to AquiliusDivine, may she continue knowing Draco and Hermione! **

It only took two more days to reach the Elven Refuge. To Laura, it was even more beautiful to see in the real world, well as real as it was to Laura. Everything was in such detail, every flower seemed more exquisite than the next, even to the paintings delicately placed on the walls. They passed the gardens and Laura could smell the sweet aroma of the many flowers. She heard the rushing waterfalls all around, an almost, familiar sound to her.

As they were lead to the chambers of Lord Elrond, they passed the statue carrying the shards of Narzil. To Laura, the maiden looked sad indeed, as if she was trying to give them back to their rightful owner…Aragorn did not look at it but kept his face away. As it was dark, many of the candles were lit and they shone brightly onto the many books Elrond possessed. He was standing beside his grand chair and looked much grander to Laura than she could imagine. "I welcome you home, Galadhwen, daughter of Beriadan" he spoke in rather, a solemn tone of voice. She politely bowed her head, remembering her manners. "I knew your father well child, it is only right you have come home". He said this all in Elvish and Laura frantically looked at Aragorn for translation. "You do not understand your own tounge?" he asked. Laura then spoke more of Gwen than ever, "my Lord, forgive me but I was brought up by a mortal, the only language I know of is the Westron tounge". Elrond seemed to understand and sighed. "Tis a shame you do not know your parents language. You will have to be taught then. It is late, you will be shown to your living quarters". Elrond bowed a farewell. She whispered a goodnight to Aragorn and was lead away by another Elf. He opened the door for her and bid her a goodnight also. The room was very large and as always, beautiful. Light wooden pillars, with marble floor, a wide circle bed with a silk, light blue duvet. A table, mirror and a wardrobe dressed the room. She walked out onto the balcony, a vast forest of flowers and trees lay below her, waterfalls cascaded into dark pools of water and the great snow-capped mountains laid beyond her. Laura sighed gently…she was no longer home and it seemed she was not going back for a long time.

Laura soon woke to hear a birds call in the distant land of Rivendell. Getting up, she noticed an old man, glad in grey sitting next to the bed. He had knowing-eyes and a weary smile. She recognised him as Gandalf the Grey. "I welcome you to Middle Earth, Laura", his voice soothed her fears and she was glad he accepted her so lightly. Laura caught a smell of breakfast, her eyes laid upon a tray of bread, jam and what looked like tea. "Ah, yes. I thought you might be hungry", the old wizard explained. "Aragorn told me of your story, he has gone to find my two young hobbits in Bree…ah, but then you would know of this, wouldn't you?" Laura turned to see Gandalf give her a questioning look. Trying to choose her words carefully, Laura spoke to the wizard, "the ring's tale is set in three books, master Gandalf. "If you ask me of anything, Frodos' safety or Middle Earths' for that matter, all you need do is ask". She then picked up some bread and started buttering it. The old wizard nodded, taking in her knowledge. "Then you must know of the council that will soon take place my child. I asked Lord Elrond for your presence", he calmly told her. Laura suddenly felt confused again.

"Why must I be at the council? I am no one important" she tried to explain.

"My child, you know our future, it is only right that you be there. This may be fate, not even a great Elf could explain your presence here, but it is of importance". Laura raised an eyebrow at Gandalf, "I cannot fight master Gandalf, and there are many wandering orcs". The old wizard nodded at this, "then you shall learn my good lass, you shall learn".

Laura was told to dress in some suitable clothes by Gandalf, and to meet her new tutor in the north gardens. This was a chance to explore her room a little. At the back was a bathroom, a simple yet elaborate bath, along with a large mirror domineering the room. Opening her wardrobe, Laura gasped a little. Many, beautiful and close-to-detail dresses lay inside, all of different colours, reds, purples, blues, greens and white nightgowns. She had to go through many lovely gowns, trying to find a dress she could fight in. A light tapping at her door, made Laura hold fear again, wondering whom it could be. A tall Elven maiden entered with long raven locks and piercing blue eyes. She moved with grace and as if she was on air. Laura recognised her as Arwen, daughter of Elrond. She smiled, "My father told me of your being here. I am Arwen Undomiel". Noticing she was rummaging through the wardrobe, Arwen walked towards it and picked out a green and blue dress, with long white sleeves. "Ah, this was my training dress, tis suitable for moving fast in it and is light as a feather", the maiden smiled at Laura and handed it to her. "Hannon e lle", Laura said, remembering the Elvish phrase for thank you. Arwen looked a little confused at this, "my father said you cannot speak out tounge, as you raised by mortals", she questioned.

"Aragorn taught me a little", Laura covered up and Arwen smiled again.

"Ah yes, he would have. Well, I must be attended to my studies. I shall sit with you at dinner tonight, wear a gown remember. Namárië" (farewell). Arwen bowed her head a little and left the room, her purple gown still trailing the floor.


End file.
